


Relapse

by JadedQuill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Dean POV, Episode: s10e22 The Prisoner, M/M, Mark of Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedQuill/pseuds/JadedQuill
Summary: Dean's POV of the altercation with Castiel in "The Prisoner."





	Relapse

**Author's Note:**

> Before I decided to diverge my other fic [Addiction, Remission, Relapse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11431446/chapters/25614171) in an earlier place, it was going to diverge here. 
> 
> I liked this too much to not share.

Castiel’s hand is on Dean’s shoulder. _That_ shoulder, and Dean’s eyes are immediately drawn to it. He wonders if Castiel put his hand there on purpose. The angel is a shrewd tactician when he’s not being a total idiot. Right now it’s kind of hard to tell. There’s a faint impression of blood and pain and hellfire. A screaming, weeping soul before him, rage and fear and something that tastes like smoke in his lungs and then a hint of something fresh and clean and-

“Dean. I don't want to have to hurt you.” Castiel’s voice breaks through the memory, and Dean feels that anger and resentment coil in his belly.

How rich, as if Cas hadn’t already hurt him in every way that counted. As if Castiel wasn’t exactly as complicit in Charlie’s murder as Sam. Cas had been there, should have kept her _safe_. But no, Cas had left her alone. Because that’s what Cas _does_. He always leaves. Now Dean wants rid of him, and he refuses to go?

_He threatened you. He’s a threat._

Dean doesn’t even notice the Mark wrapping dark tendrils around his heart.

Cas won’t stop him from leaving, and he’s certainly not going to hurt Dean _ever again_. Dean knows this, knows without a shred of doubt that he’s stronger than Cas now. He doesn’t care _why_. Cas has been causing Dean pain for years, pain of every kind imaginable, and Dean is _done_.

He lets the rage fuel him.

“I don't think that's gonna be a problem.”

Castiel’s arm makes a satisfying crunching sound as Dean wrenches it off his shoulder. Castiel’s face is bloody from just one punch and now they both know Dean is going to win this fight, but the angel has always been stubborn.

“Dean,” Cas manages, and God would he just _shut up_ already.

Dean and Cas, they’ve always communicated best between fists and blows. Their truth has always come at the cost of blood. Today it’s Cas’s turn to learn. The idiot isn’t even fighting back. Castiel manages to block a couple blows, but it isn’t long before Dean has added fresh blood to his knuckles. Dean manages to daze the idiot enough to drive his knee into Castiel’s chest before hurling him across the floor and into a pile of books.

Dean takes a step towards the fallen angel, but at that moment Cas looks dazed, wounded. Dean can see two paths branching before him. His rage wants to continue the bloodshed, but his sorrow just wants to _leave_. He already made his point, Cas can’t stop him, and the part of Dean that is still logical and rational knows that Cas has been following him, which means he’s almost certainly been keeping in touch with Sam, which means Sam will be back soon and Dean intends to be long gone by then.

Right, time to leave.

“Dean. Stop.” Castiel can barely stand. He knows what Dean’s capable of, is surrounded by the evidence, and still that _stupid_ idiot is trying to stop him.

Dean’s vision briefly blurs with rage.

What he does to Castiel next is brutal, pure and simple.

With every blow Dean feels something inside him burning away, but the Darkness swiftly fills the void and replaces years of pain with rage and ice.

It’s only when he has the blade in one hand and Castiel’s tie in the other that a part of him hesitates.

It’s not Cas’s hand feebly grasping at his own. It’s not even the blood oozing from Cas’s mouth.

It’s the _please._

“No, Dean. Please.”

This scene is backwards. Castiel is the one holding the blade, Dean bloody on the ground. Cas is going to kill him, and the worst part is that it isn’t even Cas standing over him. It’s his body, his strength, but those are eyes that Dean doesn’t know. Cas has stared at Dean in a lot of different, and often uncomfortable, ways over the years, and that cold blank stare isn’t Cas.

And then it was.

Of course, then he had left. _Again._

There is no forgiveness left in Dean, but Castiel won’t die today. Instead he’ll live, and serve as a warning to Sam too. Dean stabs the blade down into the book next to Cas’s head. It drives his point home quite nicely, he thinks.

“You and Sam stay the hell away from me. Next time I won't miss.”

**Author's Note:**

> For my other fic, I toyed with the idea of Dean to kill Rowena next, and starting to hallucinate Charlie. It didn't fit what I'm trying to do with that fic, and I really wanted Charlie alive, but if there's any interest (or I get otherwise inspired) I might provide a few other snippits.


End file.
